It Must Be Time To Move On Now
by Thunderstorm Kick Drum
Summary: You don't move on from abuse. You don't ever forget the twin who suffered it with you. Seeing them again, for the first time.. it brings back memories. Bad memories. Nightmares. You're excited to see him, but... you still are afraid. Angst, Klaine.


**Hello, All! This is a story that has been teasing my brain for a while. This is only a prologue and not as detailed as the other chapters (basically just a filler chapter). Forgive me if I'm wrong with some of these things; this is my first M-rated fic revolving around topics such as this.**

**WARNINGS: ****This story consists of slightly more morbid/controversial topics such as child abuse, child molestation, murder, foul play, foul language, child neglect, depression and self-harm. Please DO NOT read if any of these bother or interfere with you.**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

** ~Elsie K.G. Lucas**

"_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down…<br>It must be time to move on now,  
>Without the fear of how it might end…<br>I guess I'm ready to love again…"_

_-Lady Antebellum_

"Everyone! Everyone! Settle down!" Mr. Schue yelled, skidding into the room, looking flustered and pee-your-pants excited. Kurt raised an eyebrow at his teacher, elbowing Mercedes in the ribs with his elbow to get her attention from Sam talking about something involving a gummy bear and come Clorox bleach. She shot him an evil look, to which he just rolled his eyes and turned back to a patiently waiting Blaine, whose eyes were trained on Mr. Schuester obediently. It took him a couple minutes to get everyone's attention, as was expected.

"Maybe we should get him a gavel; no one dared talking when Wes called their attention with that thing," Blaine mused, tapping his finger against his wrist thoughtfully. Kurt snickered, putting on a look of mock terror.

"Oh _hell_ no. We don't need any more relationships with humans and the G-word any time soon."

Blaine snorted, but held a finger to his lips in warning as Mr. Schue looking like he was on the verge of exploding.

"Okay, guys! I have the world's most exciting news!" Mr. Schue bubbled, bouncing on the heels of his boots. Brad moved his foot at the last moment so as not to get stepped on by the Schue himself. "You all have heard of the Take-24's?"

"Of course!" Rachel burst, jumping to her feet. "The Take-24's are only the most famous US Glee Club in the world! They almost won the world finals!"

"Yes!" Mr. Schue said giddily, pointing both of his index fingers at Rachel, who grinned proudly. "The only reason the Take-24's were beaten was because one of their singers, Willow Tannenbaum's, older brother had gotten into a car accident, and they all accompanied her to the hospital. They're a _legend_ in the Glee world. The best team, the best voices, the best tactics. And this is where my news comes in…"

"What, Schue? Pausing for dramatics? I thought that was Rachel's thing?" Puck teased, ignoring the evil look said girl shot him. The rest of New Directions snickered, until Mr. Schue held up his hand for quiet.

"The Take-24's are hosting a workshop where they teach their tactics to other Glee clubs-"

"And we got invited? We're going?" Rachel yelled, bouncing up and down. For once, Mr. Schue didn't get after her for over-expectation; instead, he grinned.

"Even better; they chose, as a whole, to host specifically _us._ They will be sending their students to McKinley, teaching us everything they know."

The whole Glee club was silent for a few minutes, wholly in shock. Were they really that good? So good, in fact, that the most highly ranked Glee Club in the US wanted to host _them?_ They were shaken from their stupor by a squealing Rachel, who was animatedly hugging Finn and babbling about how amazing this was going to be. This caused the outburst of hugging and squeeing throughout the room, the boys patting one another on the back and the girls hugging and crying. Mr. Schue's lips were quirked up in a smile, and he began to write each of his student's nameson the whiteboard. New Directions slowly fell silent, watching Mr. Schue with confused eyes. Capping his marker, Mr. Schue turned to face his inquiring Glee club.

"Well, as part of the deal, some of the students have to board at a couple of your houses. If you think there is any way your guardian would let you host one of these kids, please raise your hand." And with that Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Brittany raised their hands hesitantly. Mr. Schue nodded happily. "Well, there's twenty kids in their Glee club, but only our teachers will be requiring housing. The others will be staying at a hotel and performing with us on Fridays. Coincidentally, there are eight teachers, which means one house will have to take double. Finn, Kurt, do you two think your parents will care if you take in two?"

"No, I'm sure Dad will be fine with it; Carol will be ecstatic," Kurt replied, his hand comfortably in Blaine's. Blaine squeezed his hand happily.

"Okay then…"Mr Schue murmured, flipping a page on his clipboard and running a finger down the page. "Okay, when I call your names, please come down and get the information on the student that is best suited for your home to show to your guardian. I need the packet signed as soon as possible." It was quiet for a minute before he started listing.

"Brittany, you'll be housing a girl named Secelia Renaldi; lead choreographer, sixteen years old." Brittany grinned, hopping down the steps to grab her paperwork before loping back to her seat to excitedly show Santana her information, who looked less than amused for another girl to be sharing a home with her friend.

"Artie, you'll be housing Mark Abella, who is the manager of all of the props, and basically makes sure things get done; he's seventeen." Artie nodded, wheeling his way to the file folder and setting it carefully in his lap, not opening it. Rachel looked nervously at the folder, obviously stressing about hers.

"Tina, you'll be housing Liem Hottard, if you don't mind taking a boy. He's the manager of technology, like making sure the music and mics are all around. Seventeen years old." Tina exchanged a nervous glance with a slightly jealous looking Mike before taking hers.

"Mercedes? Ailiana Monroe. Coincidentally, she is the head of all lower-female-ranges, such as yourself; it looks like you'll get along very well. Eighteen years old." Cedes high-fived Kurt and Blaine as she bounced down the stairs, accepting the papers with a smile.

"Blaine, you'll be taking… oh wow. Remember the girl who they had to go to the hospital with? You get to house her. Willow Tennenbaum, in charge of the setlist, seventeen years old." Blaine smiled brightly, rising to take his folder. Kurt quickly snatched the papers to see the picture inside; white-blonde hair, brown eyes, earthy personality. Personally, Kurt didn't much like the whole gypsy-look, but it suited the girl well. At least Blaine's happy, he thought.

"Rachel…. Emelie Luke. Ringleader, in charge of getting everyone around. Technicalities, ya know? Eighteen year old." Rachel looked slightly disappointed until she heard the word 'Ringleader', after which she puffed out her chest pompously and accepted her folder, shoving it into her book bag like she didn't care. But judging by the way her eyes kept flickering to it, she cared. A lot.

"Lastly, Kurt and Finn. These two were listed in the same column, kind of like a package deal. You get to host the two leads, both male and female. I kind of must assume that they're very close friends, since it's usually unacceptable for males and females to be in the same board house. Finn, your boarder is Bronwyn , lead female vocalist, seventeen years old. With her is actually a service dog, surprisingly. Do you care?" Finn shook his head no. "And Kurt, you get the male vocalist. Seventeen years old, lead male, Grey Anderson."

Wait.

Grey… Anderson?

All eyes turned to Blaine, who they expected to be chuckling slightly at the odd coincidence that the boy would have the same last name. Instead, Blaine was pale as a sheet, breathing heavy and staring at the paper in Mr. Schuester's hand like he wanted to burn it with his eyes. His hands were clutching the arms of his chair, his whole body shaking.

"M-M-Mr. Schue? C-Could you-Maybe-" Blaine gulped. "Can you read off the background information? Please?" His voice squeaked on the last word, and Kurt clutched his boyfriend's arm confusedly, stroking his palm, unsure of what was wrong with the boy. Mr. Schue looked confused, but obediently began to read in his Teacher Voice.

"Grey Sebastian Anderson, born on November 26th-" Kurt sucked in a breath; that was Blaine's birthday. _Please don't tell me this is what I think it is…_ "to Mya and Fredrick Anderson. Currently in an adopted family, consisting of Mary Clark and her husband Neil, as well as their children (all fosters) Trully, Michael, Fabian, Kara, and Molly." Mr. Schue paused, his eyes skimming over the next paragraph. His eyes widened, his Adams Apple getting stuck in his throat as he swallowed thickly. His eyes flickered to a gasping Blaine.

"I don't think I'm aloud to read this aloud…"

"Just do it!" Blaine rasped, his eyes burning with a fire that almost scared Kurt. The rest of New Directions left the countertenor to deal with the emotionally rocky boy. Looking nervous, Mr. Schue just nodded and continued.

"Taken out of a physically, mentally, and emotionally abusive home, due to problems with homophobia, alcohol abuse, drug abuse, child pornography, child abuse, child neglect, starvation, forced anorexia and bulimia, rape, intended homicide by substance, and attempted homicide by substance. Taken after sister, Charistina Anderson (16) contacted CPS (Child Ptotective Services) on behalf of her two younger brothers, who had been instituted into St. Mary's Children's Hospital with injuries to the throat, head, ribcage, lungs, legs and pelvis. Charistina was later legally emancipated, but the younger children were fostered/adopted and separated by force due to therapeutic and psychological reasons such as PTSS (Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrom) and clinical depression. One child was unable to be located alive (Serafina Elizabeth Anderson (5)), and three relocated, which consisted of Charistina Marie Anderson (16), Grey Sebastian Anderson (8), and Blaine Anthony Anderson (8)."

**Anyways, this is just a prologue. It's not as detailed as I would've hoped, but there will be more later. Please review even if you loved it, hated it, or have ideas to make it better; all feedback is appreciated.**

** ~Elsie K.G. Lucas**


End file.
